Dame-No-Shoujo!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Being a girl is hard and Sawada Tsunako can justify this fact. No. 2: Not-So-Date Date. Tsunako wondered if hanging out with a male friend just the two of them is considered a "date". Nope, nope, definitely not. But now, she hates not-so-date date as well as sexist. And she was sure to express it with such "colorful" words and "peaceful" actions.
1. Sexist, Go To Hell

**Black-chan:** Since I can't really update my other stories and can't think of what to write... I'm just going to take request stories instead. So you guys PM or review the request you want and I'll write okay? Though, this is only for fem!Tsuna (be if born or turned into). I'm also making another one for Tsuna as male (be if born or turned into) so you guys just choose which one you want. And if you guys want to request for male!Tsuna, go to the other story which I will update tomorrow (I'll entitle it Dame-No-Shounen!)... Also, I can take any request and any pairing but the pairing will be light. I'll add warnings so you guys can be prepared.

**Summary for this chapter:** Tsunako actually hate sexist... And all her opponents find it out the hard way. Though, it seem to have caught some people's attention.

**Warning for this one-shot:** None, except maybe curses...Major OOCness on Tsuna's part

**Pairings:** None, except hinted R27 and X27 if you squint

.oxo.

_Dame-No-Shoujo!_  
**No. 1:** Sexist, Go To Hell!

.oxo.

"You're my opponent?" Genkishi raised an eyebrow and looked up and down at the teen in front of him, face unmasked with disappointment. "...I was under the expression you would be a he, not like **this**."

A hint of displeasure came to the opponent's seemingly delicate face and the teen, female, scowled in irritation. "What's wrong with **this**?" Sawada Tsunako asked, keeping her feet on the group and crossing her arms. Her orange tinted eyes glowed a little. "Please elaborate."

"As much as I am your enemy, I also have my pride as a swordsman," the misty swordsman stated blinking owlishly and stared emotionless at the younger version of the Mafia Queen. "I do not wish to harm the children or the females—"

"Been there, done that!" the still-boss-in-training growled out, her temper never really that good in terms of pressure or fear of fighting someone. "I assure you, this mere female can defeat you! I already know that swordsman pride and frankly, I do not care," her eyes narrowed in determination when inwardly, she was scared as hell. "If you don't let me pass, I'll fight you!"

"Guess I would make an exception again," the illusionist looked at the female—no, child and sighed at the stubbornness. He was even giving a choice for her to run away. "Prepare yourself then, girl," he immediately went to attack.

"My name isn't 'girl'!" Tsuna blocked the attack and gracefully attacked, her hit being avoided by the opposing side. Her flames on her head burst a little, giving her an increase in speed.

She thanked the gods that she had a training before she fought with this guy. He was a strong opponent.

Though, it didn't stop her from hating him. He was definitely not using his real power and in times, this would have made the brunette happy since she never want to get hurt. However, this situation was different...

"Goddammit! Bastard, stop holding back just because I'm damn a girl!"

She hated being look down upon, especially because of her height and gender.

She hated sexist and that always would cancel out her fear. With the addition of the Hyper Dying Will Mode, she was more open to thoughts about these stuffs. Her tutor never disapproved it and was very amused whenever she burst in anger due to sexist.

.oxo.

"Well, that's interesting," Spanner licked his lollipop, watching the fight intently and felt amused at how the former shy and stuttering girl turned hundred eighty degrees. "Vongola certainly hates to be look upon."

Near him, Reborn managed to show himself again through the hologram with an amused smirk not really fit for a baby. "Of course, she is," he stated as a matter of fact and let out a chuckle. "Even when she tries to hide it, she hates sexist. I think it has something to do with her father."

The blonde mechanic raised an eyebrow. "And you don't try to calm it down," he deadpanned. "That will cause her defeat. With burning anger or so..."

To his slight surprise, the small baby just let out a fond smirk.

"On contrary, it actually makes her changes of winning to increase," it was dipped with amusement and mockery. "The first time I found out of her hatred to sexist was from the time she fought her senpai. The guy had to stay for four weeks on the hospital and that was worse than her cloud guardian's beatings. It made the guys warily of her."

"I take it there's a lot more...," the tall male licked his lollipop. "...victims, right?"

.oxo.

**_Somewhere, a pineapple illusionist, a shark swordsman, a baseball freak, a crazy prince, a scarred man and most majority of male population, even Reborn, sneezed unconditionally._**

.oxo.

Spanner stared at Reborn and the hologram stared back. He let a small smirk.

"Oh, so even the great Reborn met his match..."

The said Sun Arcobaleno narrowed his eyes.

"I heard one time of a certain strongest hitman and a certain leader of a certain assassination club tried to woo a certain female mafia boss who hates sexist. It was such an amusing event to the mafia world, actually. Wonder who they are..."

That narrowing intensified to a glare.

"I wonder who won... the hitman or—"

"Shut up."

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** I don't know if it's good or anything and really for some reason I like Xanxus and Reborn fighting over Tsuna... Anyway, please PM me or review if you have a request~!


	2. Not-So-Date Date

**Black-chan:** This is a request from _MattieMicBrownWilliams_ and I mixed it with some others who wanted to elaborate how Tsunako showed how she beats up those who sneezed... First victim is well you guys guess! I changed the victim in the last minute...

**Summary for this chapter:** Tsunako wondered if hanging out with a male friend just the two of them is considered a "date". Nope, nope, definitely not. But now, she hates not-so-date date as well as sexist. And she was sure to express it with such "colorful" words and "peaceful" actions.

**Warning for this one-shot:** Major cursing or swearing from Tsunako, OOCness, jealousy, protectiveness, seemingly PSM-ing Tsuna

**Pairings:** Hinted All27, mostly 8027, R27, X27 if you squint

.oxo.

_Dame-No-Shoujo!_  
**No. 2:** Not-So-Date Date

.oxo.

The day started off normally or what the female Sawada now deemed as normal with the appearance of her sadistic tutor. She was awoken by the sweet **_gently_** green hammer named Leon—not the sarcasm and screams that followed with the routine.

Reborn then proceeded to talk about how she should go hang out with her friends and how she was being insensitive with just lying on her bed doing nothing productive in his eyes—and by order, she meant "order", of course. So she first asked her female friends before her male friends.

Turns out everyone had plans already—though Gokudera was about to cancel his plans for her which she refused immediately—except for Yamamoto and her. She had an icky feeling that the adult-in-a-baby's-clothing had planned it.

Or not.

He had been rather quiet at her announcement and seemed to be betting of what to say in her going to hang out with her male friend just the two of them.

"Seems like you got a date, Dame-Tsuna," that had come out of the Arcobaleno's mouth in a rather flat tone but the young lady didn't seemed to have noticed the change in tone. In fact, she was downright furious at the hitman's accuse.

"What the bloody hell?! That's like homosexual, Reborn! Takeshi-kun's my mate, best friend and I don't **_date_** with guys, I **_hang_** out with them!"

Yeah, so much for the usually scaredycat female being girly.

She was much more of a tomboy than others had thought to the dismay of her mother who wanted a girly daughter to dress up. Though, once or many times, the girl did fulfill Nana's wish and dressed up like a girl.

However, she did felt a flattered on her stomach at the thought of a date.

A raised of an eyebrow, slightly worried—not that the young girl noticed the hint of worry.

"Meaning you're lesbian?"

"HELL NO!"

The brunette threw a fit and tried to hit the smirking tutor with anything hard, only to get laugh at her weak attempt. That bloodied devil had avoided getting hit at every throw, chuckling with glee.

.oxo.

Sawada Tsunako groaned in annoyance. Her dearest mother had found out of her little hangout with Yamamoto and Nana was determined to get her into those girly clothes with skirts or dresses—and to hell no would she try them.

'It was short, too **_goddamn_** short!' she screamed in her head but was careful not to slip it in reality. Her mother was vigorous when the woman wanted to and she was scary as hell. Tsuna shivered at her thought, thinking back when she had slipped her **_colorful_** words.

Not a good memory. It wasn't even her fault! Xanxus made a bad influence.

Anyway...

"No," she glared a little and was met with a piercing smile of her most important person.

The Mrs. Sawada just looked at her.

...

...

...

"Fine, fine! I'll wear it!"

Nana beamed.

Reborn snorted.

And Tsunako just sighed at her misfortune.

Wait a minute.

The young teen sneered at the only male—albeit in a baby's body—and opened the door, glaring straight—

"Leave, pervert."

At least the guy had the dignity to flush a little and really did leave. Ignoring the curious eyes of her mother, she sighed yet another long sigh.

"Let's get this over with."

And that they did.

The female boss looked in distaste at the simple white dress with a red rose decoration and touched her head, knowing the ribbon on her head. She guessed it was better than any other girly stuffs.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto voiced out a little uncomfortably. The said girl frowned and noted the redness of the tall male's cheeks. "Yeah? You okay?"

"Erm...," he looked away for a minute before turning to the small female with a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm okay, Nako-chan!"

Tsunako blinked and blinked. "Nako-chan?" she whispered to herself and just shook her head, Takeshi must just thought of a new nickname and all.

"So where we going?"

.oxo.

The two teens decided that they would be going to the amusement park and for some reason, Reborn scowled at them—mostly the Decimo and she wondered what she had done wrong in eyes of the baby.

But she quickly passed the idea. She had a much greater problem at the moment.

'This really feels like a date,' the brunette thought to herself, feeling the warmth of her best friend's on hers. She slightly frowned at the idea of being in a date. 'Nope, definitely not!'

Yup, the young swordsman paying for every ticket—and foods—they needed to buy, holding hands, sharing ice creams or any food they would eat, being more affectionate, and being territorial, frowning every time an unknown man approach them were just **_normal_** stuffs best friends usually do.

The brown-eyed lady blushed every time she remembered some stuffs. There was even that one time when her ice cream was dipping so Takeshi tried to help by licking—

Her normally big eyes narrowed every so slightly.

Was it just her or were there some shadows following her?

Tsunako looked at her oblivious complained and shook her head. She might have just imagined it. She looked back at her friend and flinched when she noticed a familiar face she hadn't seen for a while.

"Squalo-san?" said swordsman raised an eyebrow, glancing at the two teens and then, he frowned, thinking aloud.

"You two in a date?" the couple blushed and shouted in denial which Squalo ignored, snickering. "Heh, didn't think that Arcobaleno would allow it—" he sent a knowing glance and pointed stare at his rival swordsman. "—better wish to the gods that you don't meet Xanxus. He's here by Nono's order."

The only female blinked in confusion and titled her head. "And? What does it have to do with me?" the long-haired man frowned deeper. "There's a group of assassins in town."

He left shortly afterwards probably to find the assassins but the young woman could feel the tension that was left. She glanced at the baseball fan who was unusually quiet and smiled nervously. "How about we try to find a place where we can be safe?"

Yamamoto shook his head and eyed his boss-slash-friend seriously. "How about we go home now?" he asked softly and turned away, avoiding the curious stare. "I don't think it's safe for you to be here when you're targeted."

Something was up. That much the girl's intuition could tell. Sure, she would agree wholehearted at that but somehow, a thought came to her.

"You're going after them?" she glared, knowing well that she was right and worry came to her bones, angry following close. "You can't! That's dangerous! At least, let me stay with you!"

The black-haired male frowned. "But you can get hurt!" his voice was dipped with worry. **_"Girls shouldn't fight or be in the battle field!"_**

A complete silence...

The idiot found himself rethinking about what he had said but then, stood firm to it. He had always got the honor of the swordsmen who valued the women and children, thinking they should never in fights. He especially thought it was the case with his best friend.

It kinda escaped to him that Tsunako would be fighting her life with her future occupation being a mafia boss and that she already defeated certain powerful enemies.

No comment came from the girl and then, there was a big loud bang with screams and curses—which naturally came from Xanxus.

Four assassins were thrown in their direction, followed by the appearance of more assassins and the two teens dodged, the brunette being faster. The young Takeshi moved in front of his still quiet friend protectively. Magically, his sword appeared at his hands.

"Don't worry, Nako-chan. I'll protect you."

He didn't even notice the twitch.

"HIME-CHAN!" Gokudera came rushing in with dynamites on hands already. He glared at the enemies and at the fellow guardian. "Don't worry, hime-chan! I'll protect you more than the baseball freak who was not worthy of the date!"

Again, they didn't noticed the twitch.

"Seems like you trashes are having fun," Xanxus, with all the glory, sneered at them. He was already firing his guns at the assassins but then, he paused, remembering about something amusing. He glanced at the young lady who won against him by luck. "Oi, princess! Shouldn't you be running now? You are a **_girl_**, aren't you?"

The Varia Leader remembered clearly that the Vongola Decimo hated prejudgement and discrimination to girls so she had burst in rage the time they fought and he insulted her about being a female. It was definitely the most interesting thing he had watched so he liked to bait the young teen.

This time was no different.

"Girls are weak after all~!"

**_"Fucking. Shut. Up."_**

Ah, simply words that just made the scarred man smirked in anticipation. Finally something that went well in the Ninth's order!

Everyone who heard that shivered and Gokudera paled, seemingly already knowing—or had experienced—the brunette's hatred for sexism.

Tsunako moved away from the protective stunts of her guardians and slowly looked at the people around her, starting from her gaping rain guardian to the smirking ex-enemy.

"I fucking don't have the best day and I had enough of the damn shit," she smiled that really reached her now orange eyes. "That's why I'm damn sorry but I fucking don't give a shit anymore if I fucking end up in jail. I'm going to fucking kill you all!"

And that she did with flying powerful punches and curses.

"FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU GUYS THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I'M A DAMN GIRL, I'M WEAK THEN YOU'RE IN THE HELL WRONG! SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! I FUCKING HATE DUMDASS STEREOTYPES WHO THINKS THEY'RE SO SHITTING GOOD AT EVERYTHING AGAINST FEMALES! GODDAMNIT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU ASSHOLES DON'T GET A DAMN DATE! SHITTING ASS—"

Well, those were some one colorful words. Xanxus definitely would look like an angel compared to Tsunako.

Yamamoto certainly learned a lesson and would probably be in the hospital for some days. Pity, he was just a concerned friend, too.

.oxo.

Tsunako sighed. She had once again let her temper get the best of her but then again, she was experiencing her own problems. Her bottom really hurt like hell.

She'd apologized to her friends tomorrow and to Xanxus and the assassins, well, they deserved it. She knew Xanxus was okay and obviously liking the idea of her fighting in rage anyway so he didn't need an apology—not like he would accept an apology in the first place.

She dropped to her bed and had just one thought.

**_'Worst not-so-date date ever!'_**

Reborn, hiding on her room, smirked.

Did you honestly think that the assassins would go to an amusement park where anyone can spot them just to look for the Vongola Boss?

No, of course not.

But they might have gotten some help to a certain jealous baby who wanted to ruin a date!

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** ...woah, Reborn is definitely something when jealous XD Hope this is enough for you, MattieMicBrownWilliams! And yeah, Tsuna is like the "one of the boys" type of shy girl (Just imagine a shy tomboy!) XD Now, I gotta write for Dame-No-Shounen... And maybe for The Question Series, too... (You know, I feel sorry for Yamamoto and Gokudera... They just wanted to protect their beloved boss!)


End file.
